muy diferentes
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: ellos no tenian nada que ver , no compartian nada. no debian conocerse y mucho menos hacerce amigos o algo mas... pero así era. despues de todo si el destino habia querido juntarlos ¿que podria salir mal?.


Opuestos

**Capitulo 1: algo raro en el bosque**

-¡Mérida!, ¡Mérida ¡ ¿A dónde vas?! ¡Vuelve aquí!-. La reina Elinor gritaba desesperada y molesta, nuevamente su hija se había ido al bosque sin su permiso.-niña malcriada-. Dice resignada y vuelve al castillo. ¿Por qué Mérida se había ido hoy, justo hoy? ¿Acaso no sabía que los clanes vendrían de visita? No, claro que lo sabía, por eso se iba.

-ja, ja, ja, ja-. El cabello rojo y rizado de Mérida flotaba con el viento mientras cabalgaba con Angus; se estaba divirtiendo mucho: disparaba flechas a las dianas, cabalga, reía y cantaba (N.A. algo raro en ella) quería sentirse libre por hoy, sabía que los clanes ya habían llegado y cada vez que venían de visita algo terrible pasaba (la última vez su madre se convirtió en oso) y su madre no la dejaba salir.- rápido, mas rápido Angus -. Le gritaba al caballo, no quería escuchar los gritos de su mamá diciéndole que vuelva. Sabía que cuando volviera le esperaría un buen regaño por desobedecer, pero ahora eso no importaba.-_es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso__**-.**_ Se convenció a sí misma.

Angus recorría la misma ruta de siempre: por el puente hacia el bosque, el camino de las dianas, pasando por el arroyo, para finalmente llegar a las cascadas de fuego. Todo transcurría normal, el camino de las dianas recién había terminado, cuando de pronto una luz mágica apareció justo en medio del camino.

-alto, Angus -. El caballo se detuvo y Mérida bajo de un salto, acercándose a la luz mágica, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla esta desapareció y luego muchísimas aparecieron formando un camino.- jiji, sígueme Angus, vamos a seguirlas-. Empezó a caminar seguida por Angus. Tal vez no debería seguirlas, su mamá le advirtió, después de volverse a convertir en humana, que las luces solo traían problemas y que no volviera a seguirlas, pero… era tan tentador saber que te pueden guiar a tu destino, que Mérida no pudo resistirse.

Después de un largo tiempo siguiendo las luces , Merida y angus llegaron a un lugar conocido: una parte del bosque con grandes piedras formando un circulo (N.A. el mismo lugar donde su mamá dejo de ser oso). Merida miro el lugar.

-wow… que recuerdos , no Angus…¿Angus?-. Merida al notar que su amigo no estaba comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada… lo encontró, estaba parado viendo algo en el piso.-_seguramente es una luz mágica.- _penso. camino hacia el caballo despreocupada, pero lo que vio la sorprendió.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-. ahogo un grito. Estaba muy asustada, confundida, lo que estaba viendo era muy raro: un muchacho, de unos 17 años, delgado, con el cabello blanco y piel palida, acostado en el piso con los ojos cerrados. (N.A. ya saben quien es no)-Angus…¡es un chico! ¡Esta inconsiente! O esta….-. Merida se acerca cuidadosamente al hombre, lo observa detenidamente; su pecho se infla y desinfla (señal de que esta respirando).- ¡que suerte, esta vivo! feliz. Quiere despertarlo y empieza a sacudirlo pero al tocarlo se da cuenta de algo.- esta muy frio.-lo mira curiosa.-tiene algo en la mano, es…¿una rama? toca la parte de arriba de la "rama" y esta prácticamente se congela. - Aaaaaa!... ¡mi mano! furiosa. Su mano esta entumecida y la chica intenta calentar su mano frotándola con la otra.- que cosa tan rara, como es posible que esa cosa me hiciera esto-. Toma su arco y lo acerca al cayado, apenas lo roza y el arco se cubre con una fina capa blanca.- muy interesante… eso es ¿nieve?.mmmm. –toma una flecha de su carcaj y toca con ella la parte baja del cayado. para su sorpresa ,no pasa nada.-que raro…tal vez pueda con cuidado su mano a la parte de en medio ,de donde el chico esta tomando el cayado .intenta quitárselo pero no puede.- suéltalo, vamos suéltalo…¡que lo sueltes! , bien como tu quieras-. Frustrada, Merida toma la mano del muchacho y hace que lo suelte. lo toma y se aleja rápidamente.- ¿que rayos es esto?.-lo acerca a su cara y lo mira atenta, intentando descubrir que es. De repente siente como alguien la toca por detrás.

-me devuelves mi cayado.-una voz masculina hablo a sus espaldas sobresaltándola.

Jack volaba sobre Londres dirigiéndose hacia Irlanda tenia muchas nevadas y ventiscas por hacer.

-espero que me alcanze el dijo a si mismo preocupado, se había distraído con una estupenda pelea de bolas de nieve.

Como una ráfaga de aire paso volando a gran velocidad por Edimburgo y alcanzo a ver los hermosos paisajes de Escocia.

-wow que lindo-. Dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-si muy lindo Jack.

-Aaaa? paro de volar repentinamente y busco al extraño.- oh no! preocupado, no esperaba verlo y menos ahí.-¿Pitch? ¿que haces aquí?-. le dijo apuntándole con su cayado.

-wow, wow ,wow. Jack, no me digas que todavía me guardas rencor.

-que?... no , no,no. No te guardo rencor, esto es solo una precaucion.

-Ooooh, que pena porque yo si-. seguido de decir esto le dio a Jack un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsiente.- ¡ahora Crono!...

Eso fue lo ultimo que hoyo Jack, después todo se puso negro.

Despertó en un bosque muy raro a su parecer, rodeado de altas piedras y muchos arboles .todo era muy verde y el aire estaba limpio , no recordaba haber estado en un lugar así o parecido a ese en 300 años.

-auch ,¿Qué paso?-. estaba confundido y adolorido, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado. Se levanto devil y busco a su viejo compañero, no lo encontró.-¡oh no! ¡¿ donde está , donde está ?! -. Estaba muy preocupado, sin el cayado prácticamente era un inútil y ahora lo había perdido.-_trescientos años con el y ahora se pierde, genial-. _ Jack se dio la vuelta molesto y observo algo rojo , rojo vivo ; a la mente de Jack solo se le vino un pensamiento: fuego. Asustado se hizo para atrás y choco con una enorme piedra. Se froto los ojos y vio que se equivoco no era fuego ni mucho menos ,era el cabello de una chica.

-por dios que tonto soy-. Se dijo a sí mismo.- ¿_comó es que alguien puede confundir fuego con cabello?...aunque pensándolo bien es muy parecido: rojo, libre, desordenado y brillante. Seguro cualquiera lo confundiría en el bosque y mucho mas si estuviera aturdido_.

Jack observo a la chica (no es que pueda ver mucho detrás de todo ese cabello) , ella estaba mirando algo una especie de rama larga, esperen ¿rama?. De pronto lo reconoció, lo que ella miraba era su cayado. El se sintió feliz de no haberlo perdido y se dirigió hacia la chica.

-me devuelves mi cayado-. Le dijo con voz dulce esperando no asustarla.

-¿Qué?... Aaaa!-. Mérida un poco asustada pego un grito corto. la miró: pelirroja ,algo despeinada con brillantes ojos azules y muy bonita según Jack.

-oh , lo lamento ¿te asuste?.

-nooo, no , es muy común en mi gritar cuando veo a alguien-. Le dijo con notable sarcasmo, sobresaltada.

- oh ¿de verdad?.

-¡no!... como sea , que bueno que despertaste.

-¿desperte? Pero yo no estaba dormido.

-ja,ja,ja eres gracioso , tu estabas inconsiente… a propósito ¿por qué? dijo ella con curiosidad.

- yo no lo se, tampoco se donde estoy… oye ¿Dónde estoy?.

-¿es enserio?, bueno supongo que te perdiste; estas en las tierras de Dumbrok.

-oh , oh ok , eso responde mas o menos dijo algo molesto.

-wow que grosero, por si no lo sabes soy una chica no una guía de forasteros-. Le dijo Merida enojándose.

-¿ ah no? Tienes cara-. Replico el chico. Ella solo lo fulmino con la mirada , se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su caballo.- espera… lo siento.

-¿Qué?-. lo hoyo bien , solo quería escucharlo de nuevo.

-lo lamento, fui un tonto por haberte hablado así. Esque estoy perdido y confundido.

-si se nota ja,ja , pero bueno


End file.
